


It

by Uniquedonutsuits



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AND IT WILL hit my face, Guns, M/M, Never really played metal gear, OKAY SOOOOOOO UH, Slow To Update, THIS IS MY FIST, big boss is a cutie guy, hit in the face, hope i got it correct, okay so, slow build of relationship, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniquedonutsuits/pseuds/Uniquedonutsuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Pequod saw Snake, he couldn’t help but be skeptic, thinking his Boss would be a man of few words</p><p>Until once on a mission, Pequod had tried to make small talk to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is UniqueDonut (not my real name) but hey, this is my first time publishing on this site, I've written before, just not fan fiction, (well.... there was Hetalia fan fiction, but that does not matter, that is a long time ago) but hey, since this isn't really a big ship.  
> I decided to try.Wish me luck

The first time Pequod saw Snake, he couldn’t help but be skeptic, thinking his Boss would be a man of few words.

Until once on a mission, Pequod had tried to make small talk to pass the time, and Snake had answered back.

 

“What are you going to do about trying to get the hostage? “Pequod asks.

"I’m going to try and sneak my way in and if that doesn’t work I’ll just Fulton everyone,” Snake replies.

Pequod turns around as the helicopter starts to lower. “Well, good luck. Bring the hostages home safely, and yourself as well.” Snake nods, and jumps out into the landing zone. Hours later, Pequod is called back and, realizing how long it’s been, he decides to brings the Boss some food.

Which to, Pequod’s surprise, Snake gladly accepts, immediately munching down on it. “Damn this is good,” Snake says after taking a couple bites.

Pequod smiles, “I’m glad you like it, Boss.”

Snake smiles back, a bunch of food now on his face.

Pequod blushes and looks away, “Well, I should get us home.”

‘Why is my face heating up?’ He asks himself, "it’s probably just the weather, yeah it’s just the weather.’

“Hey, are you okay?” Snake asks, leaning over the shoulder of the pilot’s seat, startling Pequod and making him jerk the Heli controls, making the vehicle stir sideways and Snake slide out of his seat and hit the side of the helicopter.

“Shit!” Snake yelps.

Finally steadying the controls and fixing the altitude, Pequod turns back around and looks at Snake “Everything okay?” It’s his turn to ask now.

Snake rubs the back of his neck and looks at his shirt “Yea, I’m okay, just a little beat up and my food is now crushed to shit and all over my cameo.” He throws his arms up and sighs, “I guess these clothes needed washing anyways.”

Pequod nods, and turns back around.

A couple hours later, and they are landing on Mother Base, Snake jumping out and heading straight for the showers.

Pequod pulls up the helicopter and heads to the heliport.

 

The following day, the moment Snake gets on board, he hands Pequod a bag. “What is it?” Pequod asks.

“See for yourself.”

Pequod looks inside the bag to find a container of cheese and crackers. "Cheese and crackers?”

Snake nods, “Yeah… I didn’t know what you’d like, so …uh I got you those.” Pequod just stares at him, prompting Snake to cough into his fist, “Since you got me food yesterday.”

Pequod nods, “it’s okay, Boss, you didn’t have to get me anything,” he smiles. Snake smiles back and sits down.

“Ready for takeoff,” Pequod declares, launching the helicopter into the air, towards the waypoint that Snake had mapped for his next mission.

After a few hours, Pequod hovers the Heli at the desired stop, “Be safe out there, Boss,” Pequod tells him.

Snake nods, “You too,” and hops off, leaving Pequod to fly off in search of a safe landing zone.

 

* * *

 

The longer Snake was away, the more famished Pequod grew, so he eventually decided to pick up the crackers and re-arrange his seating so he didn’t get any crumbs on the controls.

He heard the rustle of a piece of paper as he opened the bag, there was a note,

It was a crudely drawn picture of Snake, holding a thumbs up, which said ‘Be careful when you cut the cheese >: D’

Pequod sighs, “What the hell, Boss."

He turns the paper over, finding a very badly drawn picture of Snake riding D-Horse that made him burst out laughing.

After a while when he had stopped laughing, Pequod looked at his radar to see if there were any enemy helicopters’ or soldiers. There were none, but then the Radar started to acted up, and it showed that there was an unidentified object coming towards the zone. Pequod leans cautiously out of the helicopter with his binoculars, and searches for the object. He notices that there is a slight rustle in the bushes towards the Westside of the helicopter. He reaches for his gun, when a red dot appeared on his forehead.

A man stepped out of the bushes.

"Stop what you are doing or I will shoot" The Man`s voice echoed. Pequod stops reaching, and stays still.

"Good, now step out of the helicopter, and get on the ground" The man said.

Pequod steps out, and looks at the man, he was a burly man with a blond buzz cut

"Do I need to ask twice?” The man asks.

Pequod weighs his options, and decides against resisting, and kneels on the ground.

The man nods, and calls for his squad to come out.

"I want you to take what you can find, and also tie the prisoner up, so he doesn’t try anything"

The others nod, and a blonde female goes to tie Pequod up.

Pequod reaches into his pocket, and the female pulls out her gun.

"I thought you were told not to move" She says

He pulls his hand out. "I’m just getting a handkerchief; my nose needs to be blown" Pequod explains

"Fine whatever get your hanky" the Blond-haired Female said

Pequod reaches back into his pocket and pulls out his handkerchief, and wipes his nose.

"Thanks I really needed that" he said putting it back in his pocket.

The blond haired woman searches him if he has any more weapons on his person, the she tied him up, and pulls him to his feet. The man that was in charge came back over, and looks over Pequod, making her pat him down again, just in case the blond missed anything.

"Okay he is good, now bring him back to the base” he said in a commanding tone.

The man decided that it would be best for Pequod to not see where they were going.

"Knock him out" he said

The woman nods, and hits the back of Pequod’s head, with the butt of her rifle. Pequod passes out with a strangled cry.

The man picks him up, and they head towards their hideout, all were clueless as to the small Listening/Tracking device that was sewn into the lining of Pequod’s pocket.


	2. Well shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here is the deal, I am Very sorry that i have not Updated in so long. Ive just been busy with school, and work. But the good thing is yesterday was my last day of work, so now i can focus on school, and i now have free time to work on this.

A loud beep goes off on Snake`s codec causing the surrounding enemies to be alerted. Boss Curses under his breath and retreats. He is now at safe position and looks at his codec.  

 

“Fuck”  

 

The screen reads as followed.

 

**URGENT!!!! ALLY HAS BEEN CAPPTURED LAST KNOWN POSITION IS AT ------- ALLY IS BEING TRACKED----- LAST KNOWN RECORDING IS—**

 

The codec starts playing a sound clip.

Muffled voices are heard.

“God --- man -- heavy”

 “Why am -  the one who always carry the---”

“Because, you---- the --- carry them”

A new muffled voice is heard.

“How --- until till we get — “

A very angry voice is heard directly up to the mic

 

“So I guess this guy had something on him after all”

 

“I check him through, I didn’t find anything on him, I don’t know how that got there!” A

 woman`s voice is heard.

 

“Boss it wasn’t her fault I even check him over” the man who was complaining about carrying the hostage was heard.

 

“Then I guess you are both at fault”

 

Blood curdling screams and loud gunshots are heard.

 

“boys, put them in a shallow grave and leave them to die.” The angry voice speaks.

 

**RECORDING ENDS**

**URGENT!!! DEVICE HAS BEEN DESTROYED**

**LAST KNOWN CORDNENTS ARE 20 DEGREES NORTH AND 35 EAST.**

 

Snake puts his codec back in his pocket.

 

“shit, fuck” Snake starts Cursing.

He starts heading toward the cordnents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but i've been trying to think of what to write all day, and i hope that you guys like it, if you guys have some ideas, just comment about what they are and i will try to work them into the story.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOP. How did you guys like it? tell me in the comments if i should continue it, or just say nah.OH tell me what i did good! or bad
> 
> YO HEY :D  
> ouo  
> My tumblr is http://uniquedonutsuits.tumblr.com/


End file.
